The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold is secure can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such configurations grow.
In many instances, various entities find it advantageous to take advantage of computing resource services provided by others. This often involves the transfer of data to and the storage of data in computing resources controlled by third parties. Despite great efforts taken by such third parties to operate environments where data security is emphasized, there can exist a lack of trust, whether justified or not, that can discourage use of services operated by third parties. In addition, organizations that utilize the services of third parties may wish to enhance their own data security so that, for instance, rogue employees or others with access to data are limited in the amount of damage that can be caused. When data is moved among various entities during the operations of an organization, ensuring the security of the data is generally cumbersome, complicated and consumes significant amounts of resources.